New World
by No Name.-' K3Tz
Summary: New World, New Problems


Here's my newest addition to Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

A New World

_bang bang bang bang_

The rumbling of the drums echoed through the solitary halls of the castle that would normally be buzzing with life as the residents went about doing their daily normal tasks with smiles in their faces and no worries at all, but today was no normal day.

This day was one all would remember as a day of sorrow. Today was the day when the King and Queen along with their son were lost to the clutches of death through war.

Today was the day where the first in line to the throne had come back with a new kind of power concealed inside her bringing hope to the destroyed planet. Infuriated rather than sad about the death of her family the young girl had unleashed her rage on the Citadel a race of lizard-like aliens that thought of nothing but their selves. After releasing all her energy and destroying the invaders, the girl left the planet infuriated with it and her people as well for not saving her family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today we are here together to mourn over the loss of our greatest leaders. Those who took care of us as their sons and daughters, today we say good bye to King Myand'r , Queen Luand'r, son Ryand'r, and daughter Komand'r"

Yes, with fallen tears, today was a day to remember of the loss of the royal family in this utopia they had built. Although, some hope was left to the planet. Hope that their planet could once again be like it used to be. Hope in the form of the young princess left behind by her family to the care of her k'norfka. Their only hope left was the young Koriand'r princess of Tamaran.

"Today we are here as well to commemorate our living hope in this small child"

He took the princess into his arms and lifted her for all to see.

"All hail Princess Koriand'r! The new hope of Tamaran!"

Echoes of the shouts and the fallen tears of the Tamaraneans were heard through the palace as they chanted together.

"All hail Princess Koriand'r! All hail Koriand'r!"

The princess, who was too young to understand being three years old, just imitated their voices with giggles and gurgles clapping her hands together. The great man Galfore took her in his arms and left, as suddenly the princess eyes shimmered with tears as it seemed, she did understand she would never see her family again.

"Goobye mommy, goobye daddy, goobye brother, goobye sister"

The young princess sobbed as she was carried away by her new guardian to the palace chambers to rest. All Tamarans knew this as they marched away from the new resting place of the royal family; Koriand'r was the incarnation of their hope.

**1 ½ centuries later**

"You'll never catch me!"

The young lady shouted back as she flew through the corridors of her palace making people move away to let her through. The elders and councilors saw this with faces of disapproval but the other Tamaraneans smiled at the child-hearted girl as she zoomed past them. They paused a little longer knowing not far behind her followers were and it wouldn't be wise to be on their way. And sure a second later they saw as a huge form of a golden skinned man appear, seemingly out of breath running after the young princess.

"P-princess, please, must we do this every time"

He said between gasps as he leaned against a wall. The princess stopped momentarily and looked at him through narrow eyes.

"Yes, I am not going to marry anyone without even knowing him," said the young princess as she crossed her arms and pouted in a childlike manner, soon restarting her way, away from her guardian.

"But princess… wait!"

The aging man sighed in despair at the young girl's stubbornness as she zoomed around the corner.

"So another suitor arrived I'm guessing…"

The wall of a man looked down and nodded at the small figure before him as the multitude of people restarted their activities.

"Yes, Price Maruand'r of planet Lucstant arrived to ask the princess' hand in marriage."

"I see. Don't worry general Galfore, I'll go fetch her."

"Thank you young maiden, it seems I'm getting too old for this."

The young maiden smiled and walked towards the direction of the young girl's path to attempt to escape her forced marriage. She walked a few steps before turning around.

"Oh, and please, call me Raven"

With that the young girl vanished in the crowd as her eyes seemed to flash white and her body to be surrounded in a black aura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**26 light-years from Tamaran…**

A young man was walking across a board that lead to a small ship, carrying what seemed like a bulging bag of supplies over his shoulder. Once inside he placed the bag down with various other supply filled bags and ran a hand across his forehead as sweat trickled down his black long bangs of hair, down onto his blue eyes and somewhat broken nose that was his prize for fighting against evil behind the back of many.

He smiled as he looked around the currently empty ship. He had enlisted himself to be part of a group who was to travel around space to find another planet to live at if anything wrong was to happen to their current planet, Earth.

He thought back to how he had ended up in this job, his smile slowly fading as pained memories of his parent's death were brought back to him. He frowned as the image was freshly plastered to his thoughts, he was so concentrated he failed to notice two shadows hurrying about at the walls across from him. Something not wise at the place he was and unusual being the hero he was.

"RICHARD!!!"

Said man jumped at the sudden outburst of noise coming directly into his ear. He cursed as he rubbed his ear which was momentarily deaf, but soon recovered to glare at the two intruders through icy blue eyes.

He saw his two best friends laughing loudly as he glared.

"Dude, you should of seen your face, it-it … was p-precious! Hahahahahaha"

"Yeah man, I told ya I would get ya someday. Ha-ha"

Both men were doubled up in laughter, the smaller one rolling on the floor clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"Hahaha very funny guys, you almost made me deaf. Oh and by the way Garfield stop rolling around the floor Roy got seasick there just a while ago."

Garfield jumped off the floor wiping away tears of laughter, smiling still as he left.

"I'll just go change now, see you guys later!.. I knew I should have brought my camera"

The two guys left at the scene of the crime chuckled as their small vomit covered friend left. Richard noticed as his friend left, that the young man's hair and skin was slightly green. Beastboy, he knew, wasn't very good at concealing his green skin pointy ears and fang. It seemed that his holographic ring, made by his other friend, had been damaged by the puke that now covered his friend. He grinned hoping his young friend would bring more than one ring.

He turned around to look at his African American friend, the one who had built the ring to conceal his friends and his 'abnormalities' from the other people. Victor, he was a great friend, mechanical engineer, and a great councilor. He wasn't what one could call normal, for all the money he had had never gotten to his head and he was just a caring guy. Apart from that though, Victor was a Cyborg, the first one at that.

He had lost his mother and his body in a lab accident. His father managed to save him, though, converting his burned body and muscles into cyber ones. He concealed this with another of his rings and stayed being the nice person he had always been but now he had learned to appreciate the small things in life.

"Did you remember to bring more rings?"

"Sure did! Wouldn't want for everyone to start calling the grass stain, grass stain."

Richard laughed and then exited the room, calling out behind him.

"Come on there still lots of things left to do before we leave"

Cyborg ran to catch up with him leaving behind all the stock, unguarded from the dark mysterious figure that remained there... watching.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry but I have no idea how soon I'll be posting up chapters. 

Hope you liked it

Please review.


End file.
